


Coffee&Magic

by Smejana



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior-M, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Gender Confusion, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smejana/pseuds/Smejana
Summary: Это история не о кофе и даже не о магии. Впрочем, и то и другое там тоже присутствует.
Relationships: Henry Lau/Amber Liu, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Sòng Qiàn | Victoria/Zhou Mi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Coffee&Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Рите, которой когда-то принадлежала просьба про Минсока и кафе, Мине666 за пинки и поддержку, и за то, что одолжила бету. Отдельное спасибо Крис, за кофе, за то, что исправила оставшееся после беты и просто за то, что она есть.

Некоторые кафе расположены на главных улицах и просто кричат о себе броской рекламой и громкими названиями. Другие же прячутся в небольших улочках и переулках, втискиваясь между жилых домов или мелких лавочек. Их названия не принадлежат никакой сети, а найти их можно, только если вы точно знаете, куда идти. Или, наоборот, если вы заблудились и свернули не там, где нужно, а потом, в поисках ориентиров, уткнулись носом в двери. Минсок любил кафе, в котором работал, как раз за то, что оно было таким неприметным. Летом местоположение кафе выдавали столики, расположенные снаружи, а зимой, не зная, можно было пройти мимо неброской вывески Coffee&Magic и не заметить. При этом нельзя было сказать, что в кафе был недостаток посетителей.

Впрочем, прямо сейчас основная масса спешащих на работу или учебу и желающих влить в себя утреннюю дозу кофеина уже схлынула. За столиком сидел только один клиент из постоянных посетителей. Сам Минсок знал его не слишком хорошо, но Эмбер, с которой они обычно работали в паре, рассказывала, что он приехал из Китая, зовут его Чжоу Ми. Он работает где-то на радио, мечтает написать книгу, а пока ведет дневник. Вот и сейчас на столе были разложены фото и какие-то вырезки, которые Чжоу Ми примерял и вклеивал в большой блокнот. Чашка с уже остывшими остатками чая была отодвинута и балансировала на самом краю столика. Минсок готов был подойти и забрать явно ненужную посуду, но в этот момент колокольчик на двери звякнул, сообщая о новом посетителе. Разматывая огромный шарф, к кассе подошла Виктория, тоже одна из постоянных посетительниц.

— Привет, нуна! — обрадовался Минсок. — Ты сегодня рано.

— Привет! Появилась свободная минутка, — улыбнулась девушка. — Сделаешь мне латте с собой?

Виктория часто заходила в кафе, они с Минсоком время от времени болтали, пока тот готовил ей кофе. Виктория, как и Чжоу Ми, приехала из Китая. Она занималась танцами и прошла кастинг в агентстве, уже успела сняться в нескольких рекламах и клипах. Минсок когда-то тоже хотел пойти на прослушивание, но в первый раз свалился с тяжелейшей ангиной, чудом обошлось без осложнений, в другой раз вообще сломал руку. Бабушка ходила по гадалкам, сказала, что не судьба, лучше не рисковать, и Минсок оставил эту идею. Забавным совпадением оказалось то, что кафе, в которое он пришел работать, располагалось в районе сразу нескольких агентств, так что к ним вечно забегали менеджеры, разнообразный стафф, трейни, а то и сами айдолы заглядывали. Виктория, конечно, на айдола пока не тянула, но такое знакомство Минсоку все равно льстило.

Взбивая молочную пенку, Минсок перевел взгляд с Виктории на Чжоу Ми. Тот был увлечен своими вырезками и не обращал никакого внимания на девушку. А что если… Минсок слегка прищурился, проверяя свое предположение, и улыбнулся. Стоило попробовать, все должно было получиться. Бариста влил молоко в кофе и нарисовал пенкой сердечко.

— Держи, — протянул он картонный стаканчик Виктории.

— Спасибо, — девушка замотала шарф, подхватила свой кофе и направилась к выходу. Минсок внимательно следил за тем, что случится. Он свою работу сделал, «связал» ниточки, но ему было любопытно, как именно все произойдет. Проходя мимо столика Чжоу Ми, Виктория потянулась поправить сумку на плече, угол громоздкой сумки задел чашку, остатки чая вылились на стол, заливая лежащие там бумаги. Сам блокнот парень успел подхватить, но часть вырезок и фото оказалась подмочена.

— Ой, — вскрикнула Виктория. — Извините!

Чжоу Ми что-то ответил, но что именно, Минсок не расслышал, а потом они вообще перешли на китайский.

— Твои фокусы? — за спиной неожиданно возникла Эмбер. Она подхватила тряпку и направилась устранять проблему.

— Они договорились встретиться в выходные, чтобы сделать новые фото, — доложила она, вернувшись. — И всё же, хён, как тебе удается?

— Что? — постарался сделать невозмутимый вид Минсок, но улыбка от удачно провернутой операции расползалась по лицу сама собой.

— Ну, вот это, — Эмбер кивнула на Викторию, записывающую номер телефона Чжоу. — Фокус-покус, а через пару лет они поженятся и народят детишек.

— Не знаю, о чем ты, — Минсок постарался сделать серьезный вид и принялся протирать стойку. Он не знал, откуда взялись его способности. Просто в один момент понял, что знает, может «связать» людей друг с другом, подтолкнуть, дать шанс быть вместе, сделать первый шаг. Странным образом это осознание совпало с началом его работы в кафе. А ведь началось все с того, что знакомый попросил заменить его на пару недель, за которые Минсок успел не только втянуться в работу, но и обнаружить у себя невиданные ранее способности. В отличие от умения готовить кофе, этому его никто не учил. Он просто чувствовал, кого с кем стоит «связывать», а кого нет, видел, когда кто-то уже был влюблен или вот-вот был готов влюбиться. Он никогда об этом не рассказывал, но, видимо, Эмбер была слишком наблюдательна.

Правда, бывали случаи, когда он жалел о своем даре. Когда кто-то на его глазах расставался, когда он буквально видел рвущиеся нити связи. Вот как сейчас, у той пары, что сидела в глубине зала. Впрочем, по выражению лица младшего все можно было прочитать и без сверхъестественных способностей. Старшего из двоих Минсок узнал, это был Ким Рёук из Супер Джуниор. Он что-то говорил своему спутнику, который тоже казался Минсоку знакомым, но не сразу он узнал мальчика из ЭкСо. Имени, правда, так и не вспомнил, да это было и не важно. Минсок поставил чашки с кофе на поднос и задумался, не стоит ли ему самому отнести заказ. Но, наверное, это не слишком прилично в такой ситуации, так что он все же нажал на кнопку, и на столике засветился красными огонечками пейджер. Младший продолжал смотреть в стол, пока Рёук не пододвинул ему мигающий кружок. Только тогда парень поднялся и направился к кассе. К удивлению Минсока парень неплохо держал себя в руках, даже улыбнулся и поблагодарил, забирая поднос с заказом, но Минсок все равно видел, как ему неловко и больно. Сам он никогда бы не выбрал подобное место, чтобы сообщить о разрыве. Хотя в кафе почти не было людей, только он и парочка иностранок возле дверей, но они то ли не узнали айдолов, то ли были достаточно тактичны, чтобы не поднимать шум и не делать фото. И все равно Минсок думал, что стоило бы выбрать более интимную обстановку, в которой младшему не нужно было бы держать лицо. Колокольчик на двери сообщил о новом посетителе. Впуская холодный ветер вперемешку с мелким снегом, вошла Виктория. Последнее время она стала заходить гораздо чаще, чем раньше.

— Привет, — поздоровалась девушка. — Что-то случилось? У тебя такое лицо…

Минсок пожал плечами и невольно снова посмотрел на парочку в углу. Рёук, похоже, собирался уходить, ДиО, (точно, Минсок вспомнил, как звали парня!) остался сидеть, держа в руках чашку с кофе.

— Оу, — проследила за взглядом Виктория. — Ты можешь что-нибудь сделать?

— Если бы я мог, — ответил Минсок, но потом спохватился: — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Да ладно, — Виктория подмигнула ему, — Эмбер мне все рассказала.

— Болтушка, — буркнул себе под нос Минсок.

Рёук как раз дошел до них, они с Викторией раскланялись, и молодой человек покинул кафе. Девушка посмотрела ему вслед, а потом повернулась к Минсоку.

— Знаешь, — она все-таки размотала свой шарф и расстегнула пальто. — Сделай мне капучино. И пирожные какие-нибудь принеси.

И она направилась за столик к ДиО.

Минсок не знал, о чем они там разговаривали, но сидели они довольно долго. Девушки- иностранки давно ушли, заглянули несколько постоянных клиентов, парочка случайных посетителей — кафе продолжало жить обычной жизнью. Сегодня Минсок был один, так что в какой-то момент закрутился и не заметил даже, когда ушел парень. Спохватился только, когда к нему подошла Виктория.

— Кажется, я не расплатилась? — спросила она, протягивая карточку.

— Ох, точно! — бариста чуть не хлопнул себя по лбу. Надо же так влипнуть! Он пробил кофе и пирожные, подождал, пока девушка распишется за покупку, и вернул карточку вместе с чеком. Виктория оглянулась, точно, чтобы убедиться, что никого нет рядом, а потом наклонилась ближе.

— Если я пришлю сюда кое-кого, сможешь соединить их с Кёнсу? — спросила она.

— С кем? — переспросил Минсок.

— Тот мальчик, который был здесь, — пояснила Виктория. — Его зовут Кёнсу. Ты можешь помочь?

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Минсок. — Иногда не получается, или если человеку уже кто-то нравится, или просто если они не подходят друг другу…

— Мне кажется, они как раз подходят друг другу, — заверила его девушка. — Ты попробуй, вдруг получится! Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — согласился Минсок. — Но я ничего не обещаю.

— Этого достаточно, — улыбнулась девушка. Она намотала шарф, потом глянула на часы. — Ого, сколько времени! Я уже опаздываю! Увидимся.

Минсок сказал Виктории чистую правду. Иногда его способности оказывались бессильны, например, когда человек уже был влюблен. Даже когда он сам еще того не осознавал, Минсок видел, что этот человек уже привязан к кому-то. Подтолкнуть таких людей друг к другу, даже если их симпатия была взаимна, у него не было никакой возможности. Во всяком случае, возможности, подвластной его способностям. Вот, например, их Эмбер и Генри, парень, которого недавно стало продвигать агентство. Девушка как раз поставила перед ним заказ и что-то сказала, улыбаясь. У них было много общего, оба китайцы, выросшие в Америке, оба приехали в Корею, любили одинаковую музыку, быстро нашли общий язык, чуть ли не с первого посещения Генри их кафе. Но отношения, не смотря на явную симпатию, все еще оставались на уровне приятельских. Минсок никак не мог понять, почему парень не пытается это исправить, а иногда и наоборот, словно нарочно все портит. Вот и сейчас Минсок не знал, что уж там такого ответил ей Генри, но всегда веселая и улыбчивая Эмбер развернулась и вылетела из кафе. Черт, и как назло, у него большой заказ, и какой-то очередной менеджер ждет свои три американо, латте с соевым молоком и ромашковый чай.

— Нуна, — позвал он Викторию, которая как всегда удачно появилась в кафе. — Сходи, посмотри, что там с Эмбер, пожалуйста.

— Конечно, — девушка кивнула и направилась к двери, ведущей в подсобные помещения. Минсок кинул сердитый взгляд на Генри, но тот, судя по лицу, тоже был расстроен, смотрел в стол и даже не притронулся к своему кофе.

— Все очень плохо, — рассказывала Виктория после, когда Минсок встретился с ней под предлогом похода в магазин, а успокоившаяся Эмбер заняла его место за стойкой и врубила музыку громче.

Оказалось, у Генри еще до прихода в агентство был канал на ютубе, куда он выкладывал свои песни и каверы. По словам Виктории, он был довольно популярен, и Эмбер тоже была его фанаткой. Когда он переехал в Сеул, она нашла себе программу обучения и переехала, чтобы быть поближе. Виктория не знала, специально или случайно вышло с кафе рядом с агентством, но так или иначе, Эмбер повезло. Она не только встретила своего кумира, но вроде как даже подружилась с ним. Вот только как всякой девушке ей хотелось большего, а Генри вел себя странно. То улыбался и явно флиртовал, то вдруг начинал грубить и задирать.

— Ты можешь что-нибудь сделать? — спросила Виктория. Минсок поежился и ускорил шаг, на улице было холодно, а он только накинул дутый жилет на рабочую рубашку.

— Нет, но я и так знаю, что она ему нравится. Не пойму, почему он себя так странно ведет, но тут я точно ничем помочь не могу.

Виктория покивала. Минсок придержал перед ней дверь магазина, до которого они как раз дошли.

— Придется мне самой что-то придумать. Знать бы еще, в чем причина, — девушка бездумно вертела в руках какую-то шоколадку, погруженная в свои размышления.

— А у вас нет общих знакомых? Вы же вроде в одной компании? — Минсок остановился возле холодильника, решая, взять ему банановое молоко или дынное.

— Точно! Спасибо за идею, — обрадовалась Виктория. — Кстати, к тебе еще никто не приходил?

— Кто?

— Помнишь, я говорила, что знаю кое-кого, кто подойдет Кёнсу? Так вот, я кое-что придумала, и уже поговорила с кем нужно, — найдя решение, Виктория повеселела и начала болтать как ни в чем не бывало, так что в какой-то момент Минсок перестал прислушиваться к ее словам.

Следующая смена Минсока началась не слишком радостно. Во-первых, накануне он допоздна смотрел футбол и потому не выспался. Кроме того, Эмбер, с которой они обычно работали в паре, отпросилась на полдня и оставила его в одиночестве, не позаботившись о замене. Минсок старательно прятал зевоту, отвернувшись от зала и делая вид, что что-то там протирает. Пара выпитых чашек кофе не очень то и помогала. Хорошо, хоть посетителей было немного. Стайка девочек о чем-то весело болтала за столиком, поглощая сладости и запивая приторным кофе с сиропами. Как они только после такого прыщами не покрываются? Или это все чудеса биби-крема?

— Привет! — внезапно раздалось за спиной, и Минсок чуть не опрокинул графин с водой, вокруг которого возил тряпкой. Так задумался, что даже колокольчик на двери не услышал. Или этот парень призрак?

— Доброе утро, — Минсок вежливо поздоровался. Парень явно был младше, и его лицо казалось знакомым, хотя он точно не был постоянным клиентом. «Опять кто-то из айдолов», — подумал Минсок. Последнее время они его почему-то раздражали.

— Что желаете заказать?

— Виктория-нуна посоветовала мне обратиться в это кафе, — сказал парень и улыбнулся. Вроде ничего такого, но раздражение Минсока прошло и захотелось улыбнуться в ответ, искренне, а не по обязанности.

— Виктория-нуна наш постоянный клиент, — кивнул бариста и таки улыбнулся.

— Мы хотим снять кафе на вечер и устроить вечеринку в честь дня рождения, — пояснил парень. — Это можно устроить?

— Вообще, раньше у нас такого не делали, — ответил Минсок. — Но я могу дать вам номер хозяйки. Не думаю, что она будет против, вечером у нас не так много клиентов.

Минсок вытащил смартфон и начал листать список контактов, нашел хозяйку и показал номер парню. Тот забил его в свой телефон и уточнил имя.

— И дай мне свой номер тоже, — добавил он, все еще улыбаясь.

— З-зачем? — удивился Минсок.

— Ну, если мы договоримся с хозяйкой, нам будет, что обсудить. Украшения там и все такое, — парень подмигнул так игриво, что Минсок даже смутился.

— Я же не единственный бариста в этом кафе, — попробовал возразить он.

— Может быть, но я хочу иметь дело с тобой, Ким Минсок, — парень чуть наклонился, чтобы прочитать имя на бейджике. — Кстати, меня зовут Ким Чондэ. Ну так?

Он протянул свой телефон, и Минсоку ничего не оставалось, как забить свой номер в память. Чондэ тут же перезвонил и проследил, чтобы Минсок тоже сохранил его номер. Только когда он попрощался и вышел, Минсок заметил, что девочки притихли и смотрят на него. Затем они пошушукались, и одна, видимо, сама смелая, подошла к нему с вопросом.

— Простите, скажите, а вот сейчас… Это был не Чен из группы ЭкСо?

Минсок пожал плечами, но девушка смотрела так умоляюще, что он все же ответил.

— Он сказал, что его зовут Ким Чондэ.

— Уиии, — чуть не взвизгнула девушка и закивала головой. — Это он! Спасибо!

И она убежала рассказывать подружкам, а Минсок вдруг задумался. Если Ким Чондэ из группы ЭкСо, и его прислала Виктория, то… Это тот самый парень, которого она хочет свести с Кёнсу? Странно, ведь они в одной группе, или нуна тоже повелась на все эти фанатские пэйринги? Ему не казалось, что Чондэ с Кёнсу подходящая пара. Хотя, конечно, Минсок еще не видел их вместе. На видео не считается, да и там он за ними особо не следил, его внимание в основном привлекал Крис. Минсок так задумался, что чуть снова не пропустил посетителя. На этот раз им оказался Генри. Вот же… Настроение снова испортилось.

— Эмбер сегодня нет, она в больнице, — сказал Минсок в ответ на приветствие Генри. Он решил не добавлять, что она обещала вернуться после обеда. — Что-нибудь будете заказывать?

— С Эмбер что-то произошло? — в лице и в голосе Генри было искреннее беспокойство, так что Минсок все же решил ответить.

— Все в порядке, ей нужно было кого-то навестить, — Минсок посмотрел в зал, но девочки уже ушли, он и этого тоже не заметил. Поэтому он решился и добавил. — Послушай, это конечно не мое дело, но если ты еще раз обидишь Эмбер, то можешь больше не появляться в этом кафе.

— Я хотел извиниться! — вспылил Генри.- Но Эмбер не берет трубку. Я заходил несколько раз, но была не ваша смена. Вот и сегодня тоже.

— Завтра мы тоже работаем. Будешь…те что-нибудь заказывать? — вспомнил о своих обязанностях бариста.

— Американо с собой, — Генри вынул бумажник. Больше они не разговаривали, и Генри ушел сразу, как получил свой стакан с кофе.

Минсок долго думал, рассказывать ли Эмбер об этом, когда она вернулась. Потом решил, что пусть они сами разбираются, если Генри таки вернется завтра. А если не вернется, ну так тем более рассказывать незачем. Судя по всему, Виктория считала наоборот, что без её вмешательства все рухнет, потому что на следующий день забегала несколько раз, все время что-то обсуждая с Эмбер. Ни та, ни другая ничего ему не рассказывали, только загадочно улыбались и обещали объяснить все потом. Между тем, Генри все не появлялся, так что Минсок решил, что сделал все правильно, не рассказав Эмбер о его приходе. Когда до закрытия кафе осталась пара часов, снова появилась Виктория, и на этот раз девушки снизошли до объяснений.

— Когда появится Генри, впусти его, а потом закрой кафе, — проинструктировала Минсока Виктория.

— Что вы задумали? — спросил парень.

— Ничего особенного, просто устроим им свидание, — улыбнулась Виктория. — Сейчас принарядим Эмбер, пусть этот парень увидит, что он упускает.

— Эй, может мне тогда уйти? — спросил Минсок у Эмбер.

— Нет! — воскликнула Эмбер. — Пожалуйста, хён, останься. На всякий случай…

Спустя примерно час, когда Минсок в отсутствие посетителей со скуки протер уже все поверхности в кафе, даже все столики, и приготовил все к завтрашнему дню, наконец, появился Генри.

— Привет. Я получил сообщение от Эмбер с просьбой прийти, — пояснил он.

— Присаживайтесь, — кивнул Минсок, направляясь к двери, чтобы повесить табличку «Закрыто». — Я сейчас позову Эмбер, а пока что-нибудь приготовить? За счет заведения.

— Нет, спасибо, — отказался Генри. Похоже, он нервничал, во всяком случае, так показалось Минсоку. Он закрыл дверь и направился в служебные помещения позвать Эмбер. Он мог ожидать чего угодно, но только не того, что увидел. Он привык к Эмбер в джинсах или шортах, футболках и рубашках, с короткой стрижкой, не то чтобы похожей на мальчишку, но точно не похожей на большинство корейских девушек. А сейчас на девушке было коротенькое платье, кофточка с длинными рукавами, прикрывающая татушки, и почему-то ботинки, несколько странно смотревшиеся с таким нарядом.

— Я предлагала туфли, — пояснила Виктория, заметив его взгляд. — Ну, как тебе?

— Странно, — ответил Минсок. Дело не ограничилось только переодеванием, на девушке был парик с длинными волосами, а завершал образ не яркий, но заметный макияж. Виктория, точно фея-крестная, превратила Эмбер из томбоя в принцессу.

— Лучше или хуже? — уточнила Эмбер, поворачиваясь, чтобы рассмотреть себя в небольшое зеркало, которое держала Виктория.

— Просто… по-другому, — честно ответил Минсок. — Непривычно. На улице я бы тебя не узнал, наверное.

— Иди, — велела старшая девушка. — Генри ждет.

— Удачи! — от всего сердца пожелал Минсок.

Они с Викторией устроились у приоткрытой двери так, чтобы видеть происходящее, но не быть замеченными. Изначально Минсок был против этого, но девушка убедила его, что Эмбер в курсе и сама просила их остаться. Вдруг Генри снова сказал или сделал бы что-то обидное.  
Так как Генри задумался и не сразу заметил Эмбер, когда она вошла, они успели как раз заметить его первое впечатление — удивление и восторг, сменившиеся вдруг непонятной гримасой и разочарованием.

— И что это за дурацкий маскарад? Хэллоуин вроде давно закончился, — резко бросил он, когда девушка подошла ближе. Минсок хотел было вскочить и увести Эмбер, но Виктория его удержала.

— Дай им шанс разобраться самим, — шепнула она.

— Тебе, правда, не нравится? — спросила Эмбер, останавливаясь рядом со столом, за которым расположился Генри.

— Не думаю, что платье и парик способны превратить тебя в другого человека, — заметил парень, и на этот раз его тон был скорее сожалеющим. Эмбер стянула с головы парик и взлохматила собственные волосы.

— Я говорила, что это не сработает, — девушка присела на соседний стол и натянула пониже подол короткого платья. — Но Виктория настояла: покажи, что ты девушка, покажи, что ты девушка.

— Какой смысл… Подожди, что там про девушку? — Генри прервал собственную фразу и посмотрел на Эмбер. — Ты девушка?

— Эээ… Да, а ты в этом сомневаешься?

— Черт! — Генри прикрыл лицо руками и послышался то ли смех, то ли всхлипывания.

— С тобой все нормально? — спросила Эмбер, наклоняясь над ним.

— Прости, — Генри убрал руки от лица и взял девушку за руки. — Прости, простипростипрости. Я думал, что совсем сдвинулся в этой Корее и меня уже на парней тянет. С этим их шоу-бизнесом, где не всегда отличишь парня от девушки, и обниматься с другом нормально, а взять девушку за руку значит, что вы встречаетесь…

— Подожди, ты серьезно думал, что я — парень? — Эмбер покрутила пальцем у виска. Минсок и Виктория переглянулись. Ну, по крайней мере, колебания Генри стали понятны. Хотя как можно было перепутать, оставалось под вопросом.

— Ну, согласись, ты не похожа на типичную корейскую девушку, — заметил Генри.

— Ну, я и не корейская девушка, — возразила Эмбер, развернулась и попыталась уйти, но Генри не дал ей это сделать.

— Прости еще раз, — попросил он. — Я пришел извиниться и предложить тебе быть друзьями, но я рад, что все так обернулось. Давай начнем все с начала? Меня зовут Генри, мне 25, я певец и музыкант.

— Меня зовут Эмбер, мне 22, и я — девушка, не смотря на то, что предпочитаю брюки платьям. Я работаю в кафе, но хотела бы заниматься музыкой, — в тон ему ответила Эмбер. — Подождешь, пока я переоденусь?

Девушка быстро вернулась обратно, обнялась с Викторией, а Минсока хлопнула по подставленной ладони и выперла из служебного помещения, чтобы переодеться. Ему пришлось снова встать за кассу, хотя клиентов уже наверняка не ожидалось. Ну, кроме Генри.

— Точно не хочешь ничего выпить? — уточнил у него Минсок.

— А покрепче ничего нету? — спросил Генри.

— Могу приготовить тебе ристретто, — улыбнулся Минсок.

— Нет, спасибо, — Генри покачал головой, потом подошел ближе и, наклонившись, шепотом уточнил: — А Эмбер точно… девушка?

— Нуу… — потянул Минсок, — сам я не проверял, но до сих пор не видел повода сомневаться в этом.  
— Эй, — добавил он. — Как вообще можно было принять её за парня?

Генри только махнул рукой, не став объяснять. А вскоре пришла и Эмбер, уже переодевшись, но так и не смыв макияж.

— Пока, хён, — попрощалась она с Минсоком. — Закроешь тут всё?

— Воот! — воскликнул Генри. — Ты зовешь его хёном и удивляешься, что я принял тебя за парня?!

— Ладно, уговорил, тебя буду звать Генри-оппа, — рассмеялась Эмбер, уже открывая дверь на улицу.

Напрасно Минсок думал, что с наладившимися отношениями между Эмбер и Генри все войдет в прежнее русло. Он совсем (ну почти) позабыл о Чондэ, который внезапно появился в середине декабря.

— Привет! — заявил он, заглянув в кафе перед самым закрытием, и снова чуть не напугал Минсока. Эмбер уже ушла, и бариста собирался запереть дверь, но чуть-чуть не успел.

— Мы договорились с хозяйкой, так что готовься, — Чондэ по-хозяйски положил руки на стойку.

— К чему? — спросил Минсок. — Мне вообще-то закрывать пора.

— К вечеринке, конечно!

— И когда она будет?

— В январе, — пожал плечами Чондэ. — Точно пока не знаю, как расписание позволит.

— Отлично, когда узнаете, тогда и поговорим, — заметил Минсок. — А сейчас, если вы не будете ничего заказывать, уважаемый посетитель, то мне в самом деле нужно закрывать кафе.

— Окей, — Чондэ махнул рукой на прощание, но возле двери остановился. — Не забудь, у меня есть твой номер.

Ох, можно подумать, он дал бы Минсоку забыть! С того дня ему то и дело сыпались сообщения типа «а что, если надуть шарики/нарядиться в костюмы/устроить квест» и еще миллион идей в том же духе. Иногда Чондэ забегал сам, пару раз даже остался выпить кофе и поболтать. Все это было бы забавно, если бы Минсок не помнил о просьбе нуны свести Чондэ с Кёнсу. Он честно пытался понять, подходят ли они друг другу, даже посмотрел пару серий (ну ладно, с десяток) передачи с ЭкСо, но ничего особенного между этими двумя не заметил. Возможно, в жизни все было иначе, но почему-то у Минсока не было особого желания проверять. Поэтому, когда оказалось, что дата вечеринки приходится на чужую смену, Минсок вздохнул с облегчением и воспользовался шансом никуда не ходить.

Понятно, что на следующее же утро ему первым делом позвонила Виктория. Удивительно, что еще не тем же вечером. Оказалось, она находилась где-то на съемках и тоже не была на вечеринке.

— Ну, — требовательно спросила она. — Что ты скажешь про Чунмёна и Кёнсу? Я же была права, они подходят друг другу?

— Что? О чем ты? — никакого Чунмёна Минсок не знал, во всяком случае, в группе ЭкСо такого участника не было, за время просмотре передач он выучил всех десятерых.

— Подожди минутку, — Виктория, видимо, решила, что он плохо её слышит и что-то сказала не в трубку, а потом куда-то вышла, потому что на заднем фоне пропали голоса и шум.

— Тот парень, Ким Чунмён, он должен был прийти на вечеринку в честь дня рождения. Я специально просила Чонина его пригласить, до того как он покинул агентство, они вроде дружили. Так что, ты их видел? Получилось что-нибудь сделать?

— Нуууна, — Минсока сказал это так, что Эмбер удивленно на него посмотрела и тихонько спросила «В чем дело?»

— В следующий раз посвящай меня в свои планы, ладно? — попросил парень. — Я ничего не знаю про Чунмёна, потому что ты сказала: придет парень, и пришел Чондэ.

— Так ты что, свел Кёнсу с Чондэ?! — воскликнула Виктория. — И почему ты не знаешь про Чунмёна, если ты был на вечеринке?

— Не сводил я Кёнсу с Чондэ, — Минсок постарался говорить тише, потому что Эмбер явно прислушивалась. Впрочем, она то все равно потом все узнает, не от него, так от Виктории. — Мне показалось, они не очень подходят… И на вечеринке я не был, потому что была не моя смена.

— Ну вот… Я так старалась все устроить, — расстроилась Виктория. — Придется придумывать что-то еще.

Если Виктория, в силу занятости, ограничилась только телефонным разговором, то Ким Чондэ, видимо, обладал более свободным расписанием, потому что явился выяснить все сам. Правда, снова уже перед самым закрытием.

— Ну, — спросил он, традиционно уже устраивая свои локти на стойке. — Почему тебя вчера не было?

— Потому что была не моя смена, — второй раз за день пояснил Минсок очевидный, казалось бы, факт.

— И как это тебе помешало? У тебя подработка в другом месте или что? — Чондэ склонил голову на бок и чуть прищурился.

— Нет. Но и приглашения я не получал, — заметил Минсок.

— То есть нужно было официально? А все то, что мы с тобой обсуждали, не считается? Я учту на следующий раз.

— Будет следующий раз?

— Обязательно! Думаешь, Виктория-нуна все так и оставит? — усмехнулся Чондэ.

— Эй, хён, сегодня моя очередь закрывать, — появилась за стойкой Эмбер и подтолкнула Минсока к выходу. — Давайте, валите отсюда, мне еще убираться.

— Я тебя подожду, — сказал вдруг Чондэ, глядя Минсоку прямо в глаза. Тот почувствовал что-то странное, как будто должно произойти что-то важное.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он и отправился собираться.

Когда Минсок вышел, Чондэ болтал с Эмбер, протирающей столы, и помогал ей двигать стулья.

— Пойдем? — спросил он, заметив Минсока. — Пока, Эмбер.

— Ты знал, что нуна хочет свести Кёнсу с каким-то Чунмёном? — спросил Минсок, пока они шли по направлению к остановке.

— Да, она мне сказала. Судя по вчерашнему, у нее и без твоей помощи все получилось, — заметил Чондэ.

— Да откуда вы все знаете! — возмутился Минсок. Он сам-то не был уверен в том, что все это не игра его воображения.

— Ну, мне нуна рассказала. А это большой секрет?

— Сам не знаю, — честно ответил Минсок. — Но уж точно не то, о чем стоит кричать на всех углах, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя сочли сумасшедшим.

Чондэ согласно покивал. Какое-то время они шли молча, но тишина не казалась неловкой. Когда Минсок смотрел на Чондэ, тот просто улыбался, и бариста невольно улыбался в ответ.

— Уже поздно, тебе не нужно домой или в общежитие? — спросил Минсок, когда они дошли до автобусной остановки. На удивление, там никого кроме них не оказалось. — Почему ты вообще со мной пошел?

— Разве это не очевидно? — Чондэ снова посмотрел на него так, словно говорил самые важные вещи. — Потому что ты мне нравишься. Разве твои способности тебе не подсказали?

— Это так не работает, — смутился Минсок, отворачиваясь. — Ну, на себя…

— Ну вот, теперь ты знаешь, — теперь Чондэ смотрел вниз себе под ноги. — Что скажешь?

— Ой, мой автобус! — воскликнул Минсок. Он думал, что Чондэ останется на остановке, но тот залез следом и занял место рядом с ним. Автобус был полупустой, никто не обратил на них особого внимания.

— Ну так что? — повторил вопрос Чондэ.

— Не знаю, — Минсок старательно смотрел в окно, но видел там все равно Чондэ, точнее, его отражение. — Ты — айдол, я — простой бариста, это все немножко… Вдруг ничего из этого не выйдет?

— Хорошо, — кивнул Чондэ. — А как насчет Виктории и её парня? Или Эмбер и Генри? Да хоть Кёнсу с Чунмёном!

— Виктория-нуна пока не айдол! — возразил Минсок. — А к Генри с Эмбер я не имею отношения, они сами по себе влюбились. А Чунмёна вашего я даже в глаза не видел!

Автобус качнуло на повороте так, что Минсок чуть не свалил Чондэ с сидения, и продолжать пялиться в окно стало совсем неловко.

— Но ты же обещал нуне помочь? Да даже если не брать айдолов, разве ты можешь гарантировать, что те, кого ты свел, будут счастливы, никогда не расстанутся и умрут в один день?

— Шшш, — призвал Минсок соседа быть тише и оглянулся. Но в автобусе кроме них осталась разве что пара школьников, и то кто-то сидел в наушниках, а кто-то вообще спал.

— Так что, все сведенные тобой пары гарантированы от неудач в отношениях? — повторил Чондэ уже тише.

— Нет, — Минсок помотал головой. — Нет, я просто даю им шанс.

— Ну так дай его нам!

— Моя остановка! — воскликнул Минсок, сталкивая Чондэ с места. Они едва успели нажать на кнопку и почти что вывалились из автобуса. Оказалось, на улице начался снегопад, так что Чондэ натянул на себя капюшон толстовки, а Минсок застегнул воротник повыше.

— Мне туда, — махнул он рукой в сторону.

— Идем, — Чондэ покорно последовал в указанную сторону. Он больше не задавал вопросов, не пытался убедить Минсока ни в чем, просто шел рядом. Почему-то это подействовало на Минсока куда сильнее всех слов и уговоров. То, что этот популярный парень, звезда корейской волны, у которого куча фанаток и фанатов, поздним зимним вечером провожает его до дома, вместо того чтобы заниматься своими делами…

— Как ты вернешься? — спросил он.

— Поймаю такси, — пожал плечами Чондэ. — Или позвоню и попрошу кого-нибудь забрать меня.

Они свернули один раз, потом второй, поднялись по улице, потом спустились, Минсок бы, наверное, шел и шел дальше, чтобы можно было просто молчать, но внезапно они пришли к его дому.

— Вот и все, — сказал он, останавливаясь у входа и поворачиваясь к Чондэ. — Дальше по улице будет большой перекресток, там можно поймать такси.

— У тебя уши красные, замерзли? — непонятно к чему заявил тот и накрыл уши Минсока своими руками. Руки были очень горячие, а сам Чондэ так близко, что удержаться было невозможно. Он чуть потянулся и чмокнул Чондэ в губы. Поцелуй вышел совсем детским, и Минсок тут же почувствовал себя очень глупо. Он бы сбежал, но Чондэ все еще держал его за уши. Так и не отпуская, он притянул Минсока ближе и поцеловал его сам.

— Да, ты была права, — докладывал своей девушке Чжоу Ми, разворачивая машину. — Да, все хорошо, они объяснились. Да, я уверен. И нет, больше я ни за кем следить не буду. Даже ради тебя. Найми частного детектива, если тебе так хочется!


End file.
